<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inconspicuous by thatnerdemryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585164">Inconspicuous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn'>thatnerdemryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only difference was that as Maia’s mate, she wouldn't have a problem kicking one of their werewolf asses over Clary’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Maia Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inconspicuous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clary walked into the Jade Wolf like she was meant to be there. The werewolves weren’t exactly happy to have a shadowhunter so comfortable in their spot, but they understood why she was. She was Luke’s daughter and the former alpha had explained time and time again that Clary wasn’t a threat. Then she was Maia’s girlfriend and the current alpha made it clear that Clary was just as much a part of the pack as they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only difference was that as Maia’s mate, she wouldn't have a problem kicking one of their asses over Clary’s. That fact was very much known to all of them, so no one bothered Clary when she pulled open the door to the restaurant, the usual pep in her step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, baby,” Maia shouted from behind the bar as she poured a splash of what might have been grenadine, might have been blood, into a shot glass and slid it down into a waiting hand. Clary reached behind the bar for Maia’s hand and pulled her closer, running her nose against the scar on Maia’s neck and up her jaw before kissing her quickly on the lips. “I’m taking a break!” Maia yelled to Bat who was behind the grill. He waved a spatula at them and Clary waved back excitedly as he sent her wink. Maia giggled as Clary tugged her to one of the back booths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get off early tonight? I want to take you out,” Clary asked, trying to hide her smile as Maia slid into the booth beside her. She set Maia’s hand in her lap, her thumb running smooth circles over the soft skin on the back of it while her other hand played with each of Maia’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maia raised her eyebrows and tilted her head against the booth. “And where are we going?” Maia asked as she pushed a strand of Clary’s hair behind her ear. She ran her finger down Clary’s cheek, tracing circles over the small moles on her otherwise flawless skin, before brushing her thumb across her lips. Clary kissed it gently and then nipped at it playfully as she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, it’s a surprise,” Clary decided cheerfully. She leaned forward and brushed her nose across Maia’s before bringing their entangled hands to her mouth and pressing a light kiss against each of Maia’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into you?” Maia asked with a giggle and a scrunch of her nose. Clary laughed with her and shrugged, feigning innocence. She pushed Maia out of the booth, pressing one final kiss to Maia’s cheek before she turned and started walking out of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pick you up at seven!” Clary shouted, sending a wink back at Maia. She pushed out of the doors, her hand going to the pocket of her denim jacket and squeezing the small box she had finally been able to pick up. She took a deep breath, tilted her head back to let the sun hit her face, and tried to ease the butterflies in her stomach as she walked back to the Institute to prepare for her perfect night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't write nearly enough Claia. These soft lesbians are so cute. </p><p>I will be opening up my <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/">Twitter</a> to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. </p><p>If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun <a href="https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg">Discord</a>!</p><p>Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>